Pokémon RedPasion and Pokémon GreenHope
by EadlGets14
Summary: la contraparte de "Para tí, mis mejores deseos." Cuidado con lo que deseas /s/9887387/1/Para-Ti-Mis-Mejores-Deseos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Enamorado de tus ojos**

Red es mi pareja, sin embargo algunas veces pareciera que sólo yo pienso eso, ha estado durante meses en el Monte Plateado y yo aquí en Viridian, por ser el líder del gimnasio no puedo descuidarlo mucho, sé que si voy en busca de Red permaneceré con él y descuidaré el gimnasio, algo que no puedo permitirme hacer. Necesito distraerme de pensar tonterías, las batallas de gimnasio son tan escasas que no ocupan ni 5 horas del día y con 8 horas durmiendo me dejan por lo menos 11 horas diarias para pensar en él. Por eso decidí comprar algunas pesas y mancuernas, entrenar mi cuerpo es agotador, ocupa mi mente y el cansancio me hace dormir tranquilamente, sin soñar con Red. Cada atardecer me lo recuerda, el cielo rojizo me recuerda sus hermosos ojos.

Red fue hace años mi rival, en ese entonces yo salía con Blue pero no me hacía feliz ni yo a ella, por lo que ambos decidimos terminar la relación y fue entonces que pude ver lo hermoso que son esos ojos escarlatas. En una noche de luna llena, mientras caminaba rumbo al gimnasio vi a Red, sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos faroles que me llamaban. No me había percatado de su belleza, su piel se veía tan suave, sus labios tan delgados que dibujaban una sensual sonrisa, picara pero inocente, una combinación mortal para mí, y su cabello revuelto se movía suavemente al compás del viento. Red se me acerco:

_R: hola Green, fue al gimnasio y no te encontré_

_G: y para que me buscabas_

_R: pues… veras… supe… que… bueno…_

_G: di lo que tengas que decir_

_R: ¿en verdad terminaste con Blue?_

_G: acaso te gusta Blue_

_R: no… me gusta alguien más._

Por alguna razón esas palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre. Por un lado Red me decía que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien quien de seguro era Yellow y por otro lado, el simple hecho de enojarme porque él la ame me hacía dar cuenta que me gustaba Red. Por mucho tiempo había salido con mujeres y me encantaba ver sus cuerpos, pero ahora lo único que quería ver eran esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa

_G: y sólo por esa tontería me buscabas_

_R: no… es… que… yo…_

_G: habla rápido, no tengo toda la noche_

_R: es que hay algo que debo decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo._

_G: te conozco desde la infancia, solo dilo que empieza a hacer frio._

_R: Green yo…._

_G: estas temblando, toma mi abrigo. _**(Puse mi abrigo sobre sus hombros, se veía tan lindo esa noche y ese nerviosismo lo hacía ver más adorable)**

_R: Gracias_

_G: de nada, y que quieres decirme_

_R: te… amo…_

_G: …._

_R: no te quedes callado, si me odias dilo pero… duele más tu silencio que tu desprecio_

_G: idiota, como esperaba que reaccionará_

_R: no lo sé_

_G: tu también me gustas Red_

_R: en serio o me juegas una broma cruel_

_G: no puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacerte algo así_

_R: pues… es que…_

_G: ¿y cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?_

_R: eh… pues veras, me enamore de ti en una puesta de sol_

_G: en serio, ¿porque?_

_R: pues, no sé, te veías tan guapo, tan seguro de ti mientras combatías con un retador_

_G: en una puesta de sol, eres muy dulce y eso sonó muy romántico_

_R: pues sí, lo fue… y qué hay de ti, como te enamoraste de mí_

_G: por tus ojos_

_R: mis ojos… no entiendo_

_G: ni yo, pero algo en tus ojos me cautivo, es difícil explicar_

_R: eso es más romántico, el amor que no se puede explicar_

_G: pues veras, el amor es el resultado de una producción excesiva de neurotras…_

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que decía, sin embargo no me importó, al sentir esos delicados labios sobre los míos el tiempo se detuvo, la lógica desapareció y deje que mi sistema límbico me guiara.

_R: deja de quitarle el misterio al mundo, así es más hermoso_

_G: si para callarme tienes que besarme seguiré diciendo la verdad tras cada misterio del mundo._

_R: ¿te gusto?_

_G: claro que sí. Red no tengo idea de cómo saldrá todo al final pero quiero que seamos novios_

_R: en serio… nada me haría más feliz_

_G: pero prométeme que dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando_

_R: te lo prometo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Bodas y Batallas**

_S: y… ¿qué nos dices?_

_Gr: discúlpame, es que recordé la noche en que Red y yo nos hicimos novios._

_Go: jajaja te pusimos melancólico, ¡eh!_

_S: Gold por favor, no molestes a Green, o nos dirá que no._

_Gr: no te preocupes Silver, estoy muy feliz que me eligieran para ser el padrino de su boda… solo que me gustaría que Red me acompañará._

_Go: eso se soluciona rápidamente, sólo necesitas cadenas y subir al monte Plateado, jajajaja_

_S: Green, ignóralo. Otra forma de solucionar el problema es que cancele la boda._

_Go: ¡Vamos Silver! Sólo bromeaba, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, si alguien debería molestarse es Green, no tú._

_Gr: jajaja eres malvado Silver, pero descuida, ya me acostumbre al ritmo de Red._

_S: ok, te esperamos en dos semanas, la fiesta será en casa de Gold._

_Go: y no te olvides de nuestro regalo._

_Gr: les doy el honor de ser su padrino de Bodas, ¿qué más quieres?_

_S: jajaja que gracioso, veamos sí así Gold deja de hacer comentarios tontos._

_Go: pues la única manera que yo deje de decir tonterías es cuando tengo los labios ocupados en ti Sil._

_Gr: ¡oh por Arceus! Búsquense un hotel, el hecho de que sea su padrino no quiere decir que deba ver sus intimidades jajajaja._

_S: ¡Green!, espero tonterías de Gold, pero de ti…_

_Gr: vamos Silver, no seas tan serio, estas por casarte, debería estar feliz… ¡Cuánto desearía yo casarme con Red!_

_Go: y ¿por qué no se lo propones?_

_Gr: pues… es que… yo…_

_S: es cierto Green, cuando le propondrás matrimonio a Red, ustedes llevan saliendo 6 años, Gold y yo sólo 2._

_Gr: es que no quiero interrumpir su entrenamiento con tonterías._

_S: ¡TONTERIAS! A QUE TE REFIERES CON TONTERIAS, CASARSE ES ALGO HERMOSO._

_Gr: es que Red y yo nos amamos, ambos sabemos bien lo que sentimos el uno del otro, no hace falta que un papel lo diga._

_Go: lo mismo pienso yo, pero Sil quería una boda, así que se la daré. No creo que debas decidir por ti mismo algo que involucra a los dos._

Una vez terminada la conversación, regrese al gimnasio. Tenía mucho que pensar: el regalo de Gold y Silver, mi situación con Red… Técnicamente hablando vivimos juntos desde hace ya 4 años, somos pareja desde hace 6 y bueno, nunca he hablado con Red sobre casarnos, para mí es innecesario pero Gold tiene razón, es algo que nos involucra a los dos así que no puedo decidir sin consultarle.

Después de una larga ducha ya tenía en mente lo que haría. Una estadía en los posos termales de la isla Canela por una semana, además del crucero que los lleve y recoja, seria romántico para ellos… si Red estuviera aquí, haría lo mismo con él, por su entrenamiento nunca se cuánto tiempo permanecerá conmigo. Me pregunto si Red ha pensado en casarse, aunque nunca lo ha comentado, aun así creo que debo preguntarle, la próxima vez que llegue debo hacer que pase una velada romántica y luego pedirle matrimonio. Aunque… bueno, me siento algo tonto por tener que hacer esa pregunta, pero si he de hacerlo quiero que sea algo inolvidable para Red.

El día de la boda había llegado en un parpadeo, le entregue a los recién casados un sobre con los boletos de los cruceros y las aguas termales, Gold se sintió muy aliviado por que debido al ajetreo de la boda había olvidado planear la luna de miel. Silver quedo encantado con la idea además de molesto con Gold por olvidar la luna de miel.

Debo admitir que verlos casarse incremento mis deseos de proponerle matrimonio a Red, tristemente el no llego a bajar en estos días, así que no pude decirle lo de la boda. Gold siempre me dice que debería subir de vez en cuando, pero yo sé que para él es muy importante su entrenamiento y no quiero ser una distracción. Cinco días después de la boda estaba despidiendo a los chicos que me ayudan en el gimnasio cuando llego Red, en esa puesta de sol pude ver su silueta, reto a los poco chicos que aún quedaban en el gimnasio, que al ser derrotados se retiraban a sus hogares, al final quedamos solos Red y yo. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera debía hacer que se quedara por un periodo largo de tiempo, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, quería proponerle matrimonio a Red.

Al principio pensé que mi suerte era horrible, Red me había propuesto un juego estúpido, a veces no sé cómo puede pensar tantas tonterías. Pero de aceptar su jueguito podía garantizar que se quede por una semana conmigo, no es mucho tiempo pero es lo suficiente para hacerle mi propuesta de matrimonio. Al parecer la fortuna me sonreía, acepte su juego sin mucho entusiasmo pues me parecía tonto, pero al derrotar a Lax debía quitarse el pantalón, no sé si fue intencional o no pero se lo quito de manera lenta, moviendo suavemente la cadera… amaba ver ese traserito moverse así, y el bóxer que llevaba puesto era tan ajustado que resaltaba sus hermosas nalgas… wow no podía creer que todo eso fuese mío… quisiera detener la batalla y llevarlo a la habitación, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y mordisquear esas pompitas… Me distraje demasiado cuando mi mente volvió a la batalla Porygon2 había sido derrotado por Pika, sólo me quedaba Scizor y debía quitarme el pantalón, cuando abro el cierre veo que llevo un bóxer blanco y ya empezaba a pegárseme al pene por el precum que mis pensamientos me habían hecho derramar. Pero debía concentrarme, aunque gane o pierda Red se quedará, pero si gano puedo exigirle más…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3-Luna de Miel anticipada**

Debía controlar mis impulsos, por mucho que me gustase debería enfocarme así que decidí ignorar el hecho de que Red estuviera en boxers y concentrarme en la batalla. Al final logre derrotar a Pika, pero al ver a Red tratando de quitarse el boxer, lo detuve. Quería ser yo quien se lo quitase, en la cama, abrazado a él, sentir su piel y su calor. No iba a permitir que esta oportunidad se me escapara. Esta noche haría a Red mío, le pediría matrimonio. Pero al estar tanto tiempo distanciados, mis instintos contenidos tomaron control de mí y agotaron toda mi energía, finalmente caí profundamente dormido, con Red a mi lado. En la mañana, al despertar, no pude encontrar a Red, había perdido una gran oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio, Gold tuvo que ser muy valiente para pedirle a Silver casarse con él de una manera tan sencilla… eso o no pensó las cosas detenidamente para variar. Lo que me recordó el regalo que les había hecho, así que llame a Isla Canela y a Ciudad Vermilion para comprar los boletos necesarios, con entrega inmediata vía pidgey. Mientras esperaba los boletos, me dedique a escribir un cartel informativo, así los retadores sabrían que estaría fuera un tiempo. Al salir a colocarlo, me encontré con los chicos que colaboran conmigo en el gimnasio así que les informé que me tomaría una semana de vacaciones. Cuando llegaron los boletos, un grupo de entrenadores apareció, esperando retarme. Les informe que no podría luchar contra ellos hasta la próxima semana y como compensación les dije que pokémones usaría en la batalla, aun así se fueron decepcionados.

Me empezaba a dar hambre, y según nuestro acuerdo, Red debería hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la casa, y como hace tiempo que estoy sólo, la casa está bastante descuidada. De hecho, la refrigeradora sólo gastaba electricidad pues hace tiempo no había nada dentro, quizás por eso Red se está tardando tanto. Sea como sea, ya tenía planeada la semana con él. Estaríamos muy ocupados durante 6 días y el séptimo día, lo llevaría a paseas, por aquella vereda donde me declaro su amor y allí en la puesta de sol… le pediré matrimonio.

A todo esto, era necesario sorprender a Red. Mientras esperaba decidí tomar una ducha, al salir del baño me tope a Red, sin querer y quizás por el nerviosismo de proponerle matrimonio a Red, mis manos dejaron caer la toalla que me cubría, aun así corrió a mis brazos, me beso y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por lo que leyó en la entrada, que era lo que más amaba en este mundo y que yo lo hacía muy feliz. Mientras me vestía el preparaba el desayudo, al parecer no había entrado a la habitación, los boletos aún seguían allí. Puse todo en un sobre, de color rojo con una cinta verde, aunque era muy temprano para navidad, no pude evitarlo, después de todo él es mi pasión y siempre me ha dicho que soy su esperanza. Al entrar a la cocina, le extendí la mano con el sobre.

_Gr: Sabes, Gold y Silver se casaron hace poco._

_R:…_

_Gr: están de luna de miel en Isla Canela, así que quería pedirte que por favor si nos los encontramos no los molestes_

_R: …._

_Gr: después de todo ese es su momento privado._

_R: …._

_Gr: en fin, el barco zarpa a medio día, así que debemos preparar las maletas._

_R: ….._

_Gr: sé que con los pokémones llegaremos rápido pero quisiera ir a Pueblo Lavender._

_R: …. _

_Gr: y bueno, ir caminando desde allí hasta Vermilion sería muy romántico_

_R: ….._

_Gr: ni siquiera estas escuchando verdad_

Típico de Red, pero esta vez me las iba a descobrar, así que le pellizqué ese hermoso traserito que tiene. Y como era de esperarse, volvió a la realidad, le dije que tenía que hacer las maletas para irnos, y por su respuesta supe que no escucho lo de la caminata, eso me puso algo triste y más molesto todavía. Así que empecé a tratarlo como un objeto, sé que le molesta mucho que sólo piense en sexo, pero en parte él tiene la culpa. Al final, creo que me pase con la broma, ya que me exalte un poco y le dije cosas desagradables a Red. Su carita había perdido esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver, el brillo en aquellos ojos rojos como un bello ocaso. No se sí es porque sea despistado o tal vez soy un buen actor, pero se tomó muy a pecho mi bromita, tanto que entro al baño conmigo, cosa que me encanta, sentir su piel junto a mí y el agua entre nosotros. Estuvo a punto de arruinar ese hermoso momento con sexo, pero lo detuve, al fin y al cabo, no soy máquina y tenía tanto tiempo para hacer con él todo lo que quisiera, una semana juntos y quién sabe si mi propuesta lo haga pasar menos tiempo entrenando. Cuando empezamos a ser novios me prometió pasar menos tiempo entrenando, aunque sinceramente no fue mucho el cambio, para mí fue importante. Algunas veces me gustaría dejar de ser líder de gimnasio e ir tras Red, pero eso suena un tanto obsesivo.

En fin, todo mi plan está saliendo mejor de lo esperado. En la piscina del crucero, Red mostraba aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta:

_Gr: Me encanta estar así contigo_

_R: a mí igual_

_Gr: me encanta ver la puesta de sol_

_R: a mí también, y más recostado junto a ti._

_Gr: jajaja, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_R: ¿entender qué?_

_Gr: la razón por la que adoro las puestas de sol_

_R: … la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea_

_Gr: jajaja eres tan adorable, amo esa carita cuando estas confundido_

_R: no me haces gracias, tonto_

_Gr: vamos, no te enojes_

_R: te fascina hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad?_

_Gr: claro que no, es que tú te molestas con tonterías_

_R: pues para mí no son tonterías, debes entender que no importa lo que se dice, sino quien lo dice_

_Gr: pues hay algo que quiero decirte_

_R: … no gracias, estoy muy enfadado_

_Gr: bueno, si no quieres saber por qué me encanta el atardecer _

_R: no me importa, es más puedes quedarte a verlo SOLO_

_Gr: es por ti_

_R: ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Gr: el atardecer, cuando el cielo se tiñe de escarlata me recuerda tus ojos_

_R: en serio… eso es muy lindo_

_Gr: eso crees, pues no es tan lindo como tú, vamos, vuelve a la piscina_

_R: tengo mucho frio_

_Gr: déjame calentarte con mi cuerpo_

_R: … dejemos eso para la noche, ya me dio hambre._

_Gr: ok, vamos a cenar, pero arréglate que quiero presumir a los demás pasajeros el trofeo que tengo por novio._

_R: Green por Arceus, déjate de tonterías y sal rápido, muero de hambre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Bajo el cielo estrellado**

Nuestro pequeño viaje estaba marchando mejor de lo esperado. Red se veía muy feliz, lo único que yo esperaba es poder proponerle matrimonio y que acceda a quedarse un poco más conmigo. Red y yo salimos a caminar un rato, antes de cenar. El atardecer era hermoso, sinceramente ese brillo escarlata me enamoraba más y más, parecía un hechizo del que no quería escapar, Red tiene los ojos más hermosos de todos.

G: _Red, te quisiera preguntar algo_

R:_ claro, sabes que no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros_

G:_ … ¿por qué dices algo como eso? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?_

R:_ no, yo sólo lo dije porque es cierto_

G:_ jajaja ay amor, eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso_

R:_ o cállate Green me molesta que…_

G:_ que comiste, tus labios están más dulces que de costumbre_

_R: … haces que me sonroje_

_G: así tu carita combina con tus ojos_

_R: eres muy lindo, y… ¿qué me querías preguntar?_

_G: ¿por qué te gusta entrenar tanto en el Monte Plateado?_

_R: bueno, yo… no sé. Creo que es porque siempre es difícil y el clima cambiante me ayuda a estar alerta a todo_

_G: … wow no lo había visto de esa manera, pero…_

_R: ¿pero? Green, hay algo que quieras decirme_

_G: pues, es que pasas tanto tiempo fuera de casa que a veces pienso que… tu… no… me… amas_

_R: Green, mírame a los ojos por favor. Cuando miro al cielo y veo las estrellas, me acuerdo de ti y recuerdo que en cada una de ellas hay un beso para mí_

_G: si piensas tanto en mí, ¿por qué tardas tanto en volver?_

_R: … no lo sé, creo que no puedo contener mi pasión por las batallas_

_G: pero si tu pasión por nuestra relación_

_R: Green por favor, eso no es cierto, te amo y lo sabes. Por ti soy capaz de hacer muchas tonterías_

_G: entonces quédate conmigo_

_R: lo siento, pero no te puedo prometer eso_

_G: Red… por favor, discúlpame. No quise hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que tengo la esperanza que algún día podamos estar juntos de verdad_

_R: Green, nunca lo olvides, para ti siempre, siempre deseo lo mejor_

_G: Redy, volvamos al hotel_

_R: ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo inadecuado?_

_G: por el contrario, dijiste lo que era indicado. Vamos beby, volvamos al hotel para cenar y poder hacerte el amor a la luz de esta hermosa luna_

_R: Green mira, una estrella fugaz_

_G: pues pide un deseo_

_R: que nuestra historia de amor tenga un final feliz, ahora pide tu un deseo_

_G: que permanecieras siempre a mi lado_

_R: te amo Green, volvamos al hotel_

Una vez en el hotel nos dirigimos al restaurante, Red estaba realmente hambriento que me preocupaba que esta noche no pudiera hablar con él. Obviamente quería seguir con nuestra conversación, averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Red sentía. Esa obsesión por entrenar debería acabar, pero bajo sus términos y analizando sus razones quizás pueda cambiar su forma de pensar y hacer que se quede conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Lágrimas**

Una vez en el hotel nos dirigimos al restaurante, Red estaba realmente hambriento que me preocupaba que esta noche no pudiera hablar con él. Obviamente quería seguir con nuestra conversación, averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Red sentía. Esa obsesión por entrenar debería acabar, pero bajo sus términos y analizando sus razones quizás pueda cambiar su forma de pensar y hacer que se quede conmigo. Mientras veía a mi amado devorar lo que tuviese en el plato empezaba a cuestionarme, no quiero obligarlo a nada pero ya llego el momento en que sea egoísta, que deje de pensar en Red y empiece a pensar en mi felicidad y para ser llegar a esta meta debía hacer que Red se quede a mi lado, esta noche quiero pedirle matrimonio. Una vez acabada la cena nos dirigimos al cuarto, sin embargo le pedí a Red que se adelantara, pues quería hacer una llamada a mi abuelo. Red estuvo de acuerdo y siguió su camino, una vez estaba fuera de su vista me pedí a uno de los meseros que me indicara la ubicación de la joyería más cercana. El joven me dio señales tan simples que en un parpadeo estaba frente a una ventana de vidrio donde se exhibía un gran número de relojes, collares, pulseras y anillos. Cuando le comente al vendedor mis intenciones me mostro una amplia variedad de anillos pero sólo uno me llamo la atención. Era de plata con una decoración en forma de enredadera coronado por una rosa azul de zafiro. Aunque el anillo me encanto el color no me convencía, incluso me recordaba a mi exnovia, Blue. Al verme indeciso el vendedor me dijo que tenían anillos similares pero con diferentes gemas, pide que me mostrara las de tonalidades rojas, quería una gema que brillara con el mismo color escarlata de los ojos de Red, y de las múltiples opciones escogí el rubí. El vendedor muy amablemente lo colocó en una cajita, la cual introdujo en otra caja y finalmente puso esa caja en otra un poco más grande. No me esperaba eso, pero sabiendo para que quería el anillo y siendo un vendedor con más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos confié en sabía bien lo que hacía. La caja era poco más pequeña que mi mano, así que fácilmente podía ocultársela a Red, al llegar a la habitación puse la caja en un estante y la cubrí con mi chaqueta. Al entrar a la habitación vi la televisión encendida y un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas. Me acerque con sigilo y salte sobre el bulto, que al sentir mi peso lanzo un grito de terror.

_R: Green, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?_

_G: atrapando un hermoso bultito que encontré en mi cama, vamos sal de esas sabanas._

_R: casi me matas de un susto, idiota._

_G: que culpa tengo yo que te pongas a ver películas de terror sin mí._

_R: pues… no creí que te tardarías tantos, esperaba que volvieras para las peores partes de la película._

_G: entonces sal de esas sabanas y ven a mis brazos, tonto. _

_R: ¿Cómo está el profesor?_

_G: _(Olvide por completo llamar al abuelo…) _está muy bien, ocupado con sus investigaciones, ya sabes como es._

_R: Green… ¿estas molesto conmigo?_

_G: no, ¿por qué crees eso?_

_R: por nuestra conversación de esta tarde, sabes que te amo._

_G: lo se beby, y no estoy molesto contigo, espero me perdones por hacerte pasar un mal rato. Te amo Red_

_R: sabes, estuve pensando algo y quiero decirte que… yo… no es que ame a las batallas más que a ti, es solo que no pienso bien las cosas y actuó sin considerar como te afectan, así que quiero pedirte que me disculpes por ser tan desconsiderado._

_G: no te preocupes mi amor, yo sé muy bien que me amas. Tu impulsividad no me molesta, si no fuera porque eres así lo más seguro es que no estaríamos aquí hoy, juntos, como pareja y muy enamorados._

Apague la televisión y bese a Red apasionadamente. No quería perder esta oportunidad tan hermosa, solo quería tomarlo entre mis brazos, sentir su calor y no dejar que se vuelva a alejar de mí. En medio de los besos y las caricias Red empezó a tocar mis pectorales, bajaba suavemente por mis abdominales hasta llegar a mi pantalón, sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabrochármelo, metió su cálida mano por debajo de mis ropas y finalmente tomo aquello que más anhelaba su ser. Mientras él jugaba con mi pene yo besaba sus dulces labios, sus mejillas, sus orejas y su cuello. En un parpadeo y sin darme cuenta Red tenía mi virilidad prisionera, prisionera en aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad. Su lengua se movía con tal habilidad que parecía tener vida propia, así que envuelto por el placer que Red me provocaba empecé a desvestirlo a él, para introducir mis dedos humedecidos en su colita, esas nalgas tan hermosas, suaves y redondas que me incitan a dejar mi ser racional y convertirme en una bestia salvaje. Una vez Red estaba bien dilatado y mi pene bien húmedo procedí a penetrar a mi amado, con tal suavidad y ternura para que no sintiera incomodidad y así hacer que experimente el mismo placer que minutos atrás él me produjo a mí. Luego de varios minutos de tener a mi amado boca abajo decidí que era el momento de cambiar de posición, me gusta ver su cara cuando tenemos sexo, ya que sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojo que hace que se vea más hermoso que nunca. El sexo con Red siempre saca lo más salvaje de mi ser, aun así no recuerdo que se haya quejado o gemido… pero esa noche fue diferente.

Sus manos cubrían su rostro, era extraño pues normalmente cuando lo hacemos en esta pose, el suele abrazarme por el cuello. Algo andaba mal así que me detuve. Tome las manos de Red para quitarlas de su rostro pero hacia fuerza para evitar que las moviera. Red es fuerte pero no es capaz de hacerme frente, haciendo uso de mi fuerza quite las manos de Red de su rostro para contemplar una escena horrible…

_G: Red… ¿te lastimé?_

_R: no… no es eso, no te preocupes._

_G: entonces, ¿Por qué lloras, amor?_

_R: no soy tan fuerte_

_G: de que hablas, eres el mejor entrenador que conozco_

_R: no es eso… mientras no estabas yo…_

_G: que pasa amor, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea_

_R: cállate, no me digas esas cosas_

_G: pero Red, no entiendo que te pasa_

_R: nada, déjame, sácalo y déjame solo por favor_

_G: Red… si te lastime de alguna manera, espero que pronto puedas perdonarme. Si me necesitas estaré en la playa._

Con mucho cuidado retire mi pene del trasero de Red, tome mi ropa y me fui al baño para asearme un poco y vestirme, tomé mi chaqueta de la sala y vi caer la cajita, esa caja roja con una cinta plateada… esperaba esta noche poder declararle mi amor a Red y pedirle que uniéramos nuestras vidas en un lazo eterno de amor, pero ahora no era el momento. No sé cuál sea la razón de las lágrimas de Red, pero si quiere que lo deje solo es mejor que le cumpla su deseo. Me fui a caminar un rato a orillas del mar, tratando de entender por qué Red se había comportado así, sé que a veces soy un poco brisco en la cama pero no es para tanto. Además sus lágrimas no parecían ser caudadas por un dolor físico, sus lágrimas… estoy seguro que algo en su cabecita le está lastimando, pero como saberlo si no me lo quiere decir. Sus palabras aun resonaba en mi cabeza: **_"estuve pensando algo y quiero decirte que… yo… no es que ame a las batallas más que a ti, es solo que no pienso bien las cosas y actuó sin considerar como te afectan" _**

¿Qué significará eso? ¿Esa pausa? ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que quería decirme? ¿Por qué se contuvo?


End file.
